Demon Wolf
Bio Demon Wolf is a Zero System B-Daman owned by LeoneMaster,it has a great combo of Power and Rapid Fire making it a tough opponent .It utilizes a unique "Hidden Magazine", Where the right hand grip flips to the back of the blaster and works as a rapid fire loader, It is shown to be quite sturdy, as it survived a rapid Metal Shot without a single scratch on it. Despite it being overall powerful, Demon Wolf's biggest flaw is its weight, which makes it very hard to move.it shoots red B-DaBalls like Enjyu's. Parts ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Base Body: The base of Demon Wolf is black with red pinchers and a red trigger, it has arms like that of Helio Breaker, though better aligned with the body for a more powerful shot. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Visor:Wolf: This Visor has the same overall style of the Accele Leon visor, only in the shape of a wolf head, It is black with 2 red eyes and a "Scar" along the right eye. It has a triangular peice that sticks out for more accurate firing. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Back: Power Wing.The Power Wing Prevents the pinchers from opening as wide, putting more pressure on the shot for faster and more powerful propulsion. It is black with red detail. This includes a peice that attaches to the back of the trigger for a bigger finger space and more efficient firing. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Magazine: Hidden Magazine:The grip flips to the back of the B-Damans head and works as a loader, adding the ability to store six additional B-DaBalls, giving it a 8 ball loading capability. It is completely black and works as a DHB loader. When it folds back, it locks in with the Power Wing for an even more Powerful Shot. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Barrel:Under Barrel: A small peice underneath the launching point that the ball rolls along for more accurate fire. It is red. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ R Shoulder: Wolf (Grip):the Wolf pad is spiky and looks kind of like disheveled fur, this shoulder pad has a grip on a rotating axis that locks beside the shoulder or on the back as a loader. It is black with red details and the grip is black. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ L Shoulder:Wolf: The Wolf pad is spiky and looks kind of like disheveled fur. It is black with red details. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ R Arm:Wolf Claw: It looks like a claw and can only be fitted to the Power Arms, it is black with blood red claws. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ L Arm:Wolf Claw: It looks like a claw and can only be fitted to the Power Arms, it is black with blood red claws. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Feet:Roller Tracks: A solid peice that has wheels that roll freely along the stadium for great control. The foot sections resemble wolf feet, it is red with many black details. These do not reach full quality due to Demon Wolf's weight. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Special Attacks Wolf Howling Nova: The user spins Demon Wolf around 360 degrees, the shot is then as powerful as a cyclone, with head from friction. Lunar Javelin: A stream of 8 B-DaBalls is shot,they all spin and gradually get closer,when they do get closer,they form a point that resembles a red spike. STATS Power:48 Accuracy:28 Control:38 Rapid Fire:46 Balance:47 Weight:50 Stats By:LEONEMASTER Category:Demon B-daman Category:B-Daman Category:Wolf Models Category:Rapid Fire-Type Category:Power-Type